


In the Lap of the Gods

by zooweemama



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Begging, Brian's......really gross, Comeplay, Crossdressing, Dirty Talk, Dominant!Roger, Fingering, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Spanking, Submissive!Brian, Voyeurism, gagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-17 17:13:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17564651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zooweemama/pseuds/zooweemama
Summary: The first day of shooting was hell. Brian, already miffed at waking up so early, wasn’t entirely impressed with what wardrobe wanted to put on him. The rollers took an hour to put in due to his seemingly untamable mop of hair. The nightgown fit oddly, uncomfortably gripping his broad shoulders and riding up so high that he figured he should wear shorts underneath the gown. Makeup was suffocating in itself.  Brian was only ever used to wearing eyeliner and faint eyeshadow on stage, but the lady insisted he wears a full foundation. The only thing making up for the terribly long day of filming was his bunny slippers.Or so Brian thought.





	In the Lap of the Gods

The first day of shooting was hell. Brian, already miffed at waking up so early, wasn’t entirely impressed with what wardrobe wanted to put on him. The rollers took an hour to put in due to his seemingly untamable mop of hair. The nightgown fit oddly, uncomfortably gripping his broad shoulders and riding up so high that he figured he should wear shorts underneath the gown. Makeup was suffocating in itself. Brian was only ever used to wearing eyeliner and faint eyeshadow on stage, but the lady insisted he wears a full foundation. The only thing making up for the terribly long day of filming was his bunny slippers.

Or so Brian thought.

Brian knew Roger was pretty. His features were feminine for a man, sometimes more feminine than the girls he’s been with. Brian expected wardrobe to put Roger in something like Deacy’s or Freddie’s costumes, something comedic and exaggerated. Roger wasn’t supposed to look like that in his outfit, not when Brian was in damned curlers and bunny slippers, not when Deacy was fitted with lipstick and a granny coat, and not when Freddie had fake knockers stuck out a foot in front of him. Roger wasn’t supposed to look this attractive.

Luckily Brian had gotten his scenes over with quite early in the morning. His curlers had been taken out by wardrobe, which didn’t help his arousal. While the wardrobe crew tugged at his thick locks, Brian tugged on his lip, biting back moans. Once out of his rollers and makeup, he opted to sit on the outskirts of the set, away from the crew. His nightgown rode up his thighs due to his height, allowing full frontal access to his already half-hard cock. He bit his lip as he shifted himself, folding a lanky leg over another to try and hide his crotch. Brian grabbed a magazine from the wardrobe department’s table and flipped through the thin booklet with feigned interest.

Brian momentarily gazed up from his reading and spotted the blond on set. Roger had his back turned to the camera, tapping his foot to the beat of the song. His skirt rode up on his tight-clad thighs, allowing perfect access to underneath. The curls of his cheap wig bounced on his shoulder, while his hands worked on washing the dishes in the sink. Brian could have sworn Roger was wearing a bra underneath the thin fabric of his school shirt. He looked entirely too attractive as a woman.

Brian bit his lip, feeling his cock harden at the sight of Roger. He ran a thin hand down his side, letting out a shaky breath when he trailed his hand down near his thigh. A cackle from Freddie across the set broke Brian from his trance. He gazed down at his lap, the satin fabric barely hid his hard-on. Panicked, Brian quickly made his way to the dressing room to relieve himself. He just barely made eye contact with Roger as he scurried off of the set.

 

* * *

 

Brian looked at himself in the dressing room mirror, biting his lip to suppress a moan at the image. Through his thin nightgown, he could see the prominent outline of his cock, straining painfully against the fabric. His face was flushed, red splotches forming all the way down to his neck. He ran a hand along the satin gown, shivering at the feeling of the smooth fabric against his nipples and chest. Brian’s hand trailed up along the side of his neck, pinching lightly. Brian tilted his head slightly to the right, closing his eyes.

He nipped and pinched along the column of his neck, imagining a pair of lips. With his other hand, he palmed himself through his boxer briefs, letting out sighs of pleasure. He thumbed the hem of his boxer shorts, peeling the fabric just slightly down to allow himself access. His cock wept, pre-come beading at the tip, collecting on Brian’s thin hands as he wrapped himself around his dick.

He started off slow, stroking himself in time with the hand on his throat. Brian moaned at the sensations, trying to picture someone else. It was the always eyes first, blue and blown wide with lust. Eyelashes on the imaginary girl batted innocently as she begins to stroke him. The hair was normally next, blonde this time. Brian imagined the girl on top of him, sucking a dark mark on his neck, chuckling at how much she could make him moan.

Brian imagined that she would be fully dressed, tight clothes hugging her form in all the right places. He let out a shaky breath, picturing the girl in a school uniform. Brian’s pace quickened on his cock, now stroking the whole length of himself. His other hand ran all the way from his throat down to his nipple. He rolled the bud in-between his fingers before pinching, letting out a filthy moan at the sensation.

He let his mind wander, the imaginary girl was on her knees now, gazing up at Brian with feigned innocence as she took his cock into her mouth. Brian would run his hands through her blonde locks, tugging slightly, urging her to continue. Brian moaned as he thumbed the tip of his cock, swiping the pre-come off the tip.

“ _Shit, Rog—_ “

Roger pulled down the fabric of his skirt, not exactly appreciating how high up the clothing rode. He fished his dressing room key out of his shirt pocket and tried to turn the key, however, it was already unlocked. Roger furrowed his brow, he could have sworn he’d locked it before the shoot. A sigh came from inside the room, followed by a muffled groan. Roger immediately recognized the voice as Brian’s, cheeks burning with embarrassment.

He contemplated walking into the dressing room for a split second. Surely Brian would be finished in a couple minutes, right? Or maybe half an hour if he was with a lady. Roger wrung his hands in the fabric of his skirt, turning around to head back to the shoot. A muffled moan came from the room, Roger quietly pressed himself up against the wooden door.

A muffled groan came from inside of the room, “ _Rog, please--_ “

Roger threw open the door, letting it hit the wall with a small thud behind him, stunned at the sight before him. Brian stood, well, more like leaned against the dressing room counter. His eyes were closed, shut in immense concentration. A thin hand was wrapped around his leaking cock, jerking himself off, while his other hand pinched his neck. Roger locked the door behind him before moving closer to Brian.

Brian opened his eyes, immediately making eye-contact with Roger. He scrambled to cover himself, nearly tripping over the clothing that had been scattered on the floor. A string of apologies leaped out of Brian’s mouth as he slipped his boxer briefs back on. Roger only stepped closer, running a hand up Brian’s heaving chest. He thumbed the fabric of his shirt, eventually resting a hand on Brian’s thin hip, pulling him closer to the shorter man. Brian’s breath hitched as Roger pressed himself against the older man, shivering when Roger stood on his tip-toes to lean into the crook of Brian’s neck.

“I take it you like the skirt?”

Brian gave a weak nod, his hands flying to Roger’s clothed chest, pulling him closer. He could feel his cock stir beneath the tight, thin fabric of his boxer briefs. Brian let out a filthy moan when he felt Roger cup him through his boxers, bucking his hips into his light grasp. Roger tutted, pulling his hand away, earning a whine from the older man. “You come in here to jerk off to me, huh, May?” Roger trailed a hand up from his clothed cock to his chest, running a hand over his clothed chest, earning a shiver of pleasure from the other man. “Naughty boy—“ Roger’s other hand playfully smacked Brian’s arse.

Roger didn’t expect Brian to moan as loud as he did. Judging by Brian burying his head in the crook of Roger’s neck, Roger supposed Brian didn’t either. Brian gripped Roger’s thin shirt, wringing his hand in the fabric as Roger’s hand ran along the curve of his ass. He moaned once more as Roger’s hand lightly smacked his arse once more, rocking his hips against Roger’s frame, desperate for contact.

“Rog, _please—_ “ was all Brian could manage, weakly moaning into Roger’s neck at the sensation.

“God, you’re filthy, gettin’ off on me spanking you?” Brian could hear the smirk in Roger’s voice as he spoke. “You want to be bent over my lap like a naughty schoolboy?” The older man nodded, burying his face further into the other’s neck, biting his lips to suppress a moan. “You ask all your girlfriends to do this, May?”

The older man shook his head.

“Just me? Want a pretty girl to spank you? Put you over my lap?” Brian could tell from Roger’s voice that he was having too much fun with this. He squirmed under Roger’s touch, desperate for touch but to also wriggle away from the situation. Roger’s hands drifted to the hem of Brian’s satin nightgown and tugged it over his head, tossing the thin fabric over his head. The younger man grabbed Brian by the wrist and led him to the couch, practically pulling the older man on top of him. Brian writhed under Roger’s grip, trying to situate himself on the younger man’s lap before Roger got started.

Brian let out a yelp once Roger’s palm made contact with his arse. Roger smoothed his hand over the thin fabric of Brian’s briefs before landing another hard swat to his bottom, earning a sharp hiss of mild pain from the older man. Brian writhes underneath Roger’s arms, trying to wriggle his way off of Roger’s lap.

“Rog, for fuck’s sake let go of me—“ Brian grits out, twisting in Roger’s firm grip. He practically hears Roger smirk above him, tightening his hold of the older man. Roger watches in amusement as Brian tries to get away from him. He ends up landing a particularly harsh swat to Brian’s arse, earning a low groan from the man. He feels Brian’s hard on, rocking against his toned thighs.

Brian arched his back, moaning into the sheets below him. He could feel his cock straining through his thin briefs, precum steadily beading out of the tip as Roger continued to lay into his arse. He rocked his hips downward onto Roger’s lap, groaning at the friction. The man above him felt the smear of Brian’s precum on his tight-clad thighs and tangled a hand in Brian’s tight curls, tugging him upwards. Brian let out a moan at the sensation, his hips jerking involuntarily at the rough treatment.

“You gettin’ off on this?” Roger’s voice is low, practically a growl in his year. Brian bit his lip, hiding his face in the fabric of Roger’s skirt. He felt the man below him tug on his scalp, lifting his head up so he could look at Roger. “Go on—“ Roger pressed further, waiting for an answer. Brian just groaned, eyes tightly shut. Roger landed a particularly hard smack onto Brian’s arse, making the older man whine pathetically. “Gonna come like this? Over my lap?”

Brian nodded a bit too enthusiastically, opening his eyes momentarily to look Roger. The younger man’s breathing was ragged, his eyes blown wide with lust. Brian moaned at the sight of Roger, debauched and looking like he could tear the older man apart. “God Rog, please—“ Brian whined, rocking his hips against Roger’s thighs.

Roger rummages through his clothes that had been tossed haphazardly onto the couch, fishing out a packet of lube from his jacket pocket. Brian lifts his head from the crook of his shoulder, gazing up at the younger man. He snorts, “You always come prepared, Rog?”

Roger pours the lubricant over his fingers, rubbing his digits together to warm up the liquid. “You have quite the mouth on you, don’t you Brian?” Roger practically growls, “You seem to forget you’re the one draped over my lap.” Roger tossed the packet of lubricant aside.

Brian let out a pathetic moan as he felt a lube coated finger circle his entrance, wringing his hands in the fabric of Roger’s skirt. Roger applied minimal pressure to Brian’s entrance, loving the way the older man writhed under his touch. He felt Brian tense up as he slowly pressed a finger into Brian’s entrance, hearing a small hiss of pain from the man below him. Brian was tight and searingly hot around his finger. Roger stroked the back of Brian’s thighs soothingly, whispering words of praise into his ear as he continued to work a finger into his entrance. Brian let out a filthy moan, his hips jerking forward as he felt Roger’s finger press against his prostate. He ground down on the lap of the man below him, trying so desperately to satisfy himself.

“God you’re _filthy_ —“ Roger comments, his voice dropping down an octave. “This was supposed to be a punishment, look at you.” Roger chuckles at how responsive Brian is, whining into the crook of his shoulder at the dirty talk. “Should make you come like this, like a horny teenager — "Roger pressed another lube coated finger into Brian, lightly scissoring the two into his entrance. Brian groaned into the crook of his elbow, bashfully fucking himself on Roger’s large fingers. Roger moaned at the sight of Brian, flushed red all the way down to his shoulders. He added a third finger, loving the way Brian arched into his touch. Roger lightly fucked all three of his fingers into Brian, moaning as the man angled his hips in time with his thrusts.

Roger raised a hand and smacked Brian’s arse, earning a choked sob of pleasure from the older man. Brian shivered under Roger’s touch, arching himself to meet his fingers. Brian swayed his hips side to side, a silent plea for Roger to continue. The man above him moaned, slipping into his falsetto at the sight of Brian wanting him to continue the rough treatment. Roger continued to work Brian open, bringing his hand up once more to land a couple more spanks to Brian’s already red arse.

Footsteps from outside the dressing room brought Roger back to reality. Whoever it was stepped closer to the door, and jiggled the handle to the room. Roger quickly slapped a hand to Brian’s mouth, trying to muffle his moans. Brian looked up from the crook of his shoulder to Roger, wondering why he had stopped so suddenly. He was about to speak before Roger cut him off sharply, “Someone’s outside—“ he whispered. Brian felt his cock twitch at the thought of someone walking in on him, a new wave of arousal took over.He imagined what it would look like, to have someone walk in on the two. Brian, so careful and calculated, bent over the lap of Roger Taylor. If the image wasn’t already humiliating enough, Roger was in drag for God’s sake. Brian gave a weak whine at the thought.

The person at the door jiggled the handle once more before realizing it was locked. John, sighed loudly, muttering to himself about how Freddie must have the key to the dressing room. Brian moaned loudly into Roger’s hand at the realization that Deacy could have walked in on the two. Brian was soon brought out of his fantasy by Roger’s voice.

“We could have gotten caught—“ Roger’s voice is shaky, laced with fear and arousal. Brian’s breath is ragged, he’s so painfully aroused, the image of Deacy walking in on them was too hot to handle. “You realize that don’t you?” Roger’s hand tangles in Brian’s mop of hair. The older man nods, biting his lip to suppress a moan. Roger yanks up Brian’s head by his hair, cock twitching at the sound of Brian hissing in pain. “John could have seen you. John, sweet, sweet John would have to see you splayed over my lap, arse in the air, begging for more.” Roger tightens his grip on Brian’s locks, slowly starting to fuck his fingers into Brian.

“Would have seen how much of a slut you are. Brian May, always so put-together, being treated like a cheap whore.” Roger lets out a soft chuckle, “You’d think I’d be the one over someone’s lap, Bri—“ Roger curls his fingers upward, brushing up against Brian’s prostate. “No, no— you’re _filthy_. Being bent over a pretty girls lap..."

Roger quickly grasped the tie that had been flung across the dressing room couch and rolled it in a wad. He lifted Brian up by his curls and shoved the fabric to his mouth. Brian opened his mouth to protest, but Roger forced his tie into the man’s mouth before Brian could get a word out. Roger landed another harsh smack to the man’s already red arse. “God, you’re so loud Brian—“ Roger practically growls into Brian’s ear, his smacks getting increasingly harsher as he spoke. “Can’t keep quiet on your own, need something in your mouth for you to shut up.” Roger’s the one moaning now, his fantasy playing out right before his eyes. He hears Brian whine weakly into the fabric of the tie, gasping as Roger continued to finger him open.

“God you’re such a _slut_ , Brian—“ Roger moans, drinking at the sight of Brian being taken from both ends. He delivers another set of smacks to Brian’s arse, thrusting all three of his fingers in and out of his entrance at a faster pace. “You’re so loose.” Brian moans at Roger’s comment, feeling the familiar coil of heat in the pit of his stomach, he was so incredibly close, Roger’s dirty talking alone could push him over the edge.

“Wanna fuck you so bad Brian…” Roger shakily admits, his thrusts getting sloppier, repeatedly brush against Brian’s prostate. “Want you to ride me, so I can see your pretty face as you come on my cock. You want that, wanna come on a pretty girl’s cock?” Roger growls, crooking all three of his fingers upward.

Brian climaxes with a choked sob, his come pooling out onto Roger’s tight clad thighs. Brian whines when Roger slips all three of his fingers out of his entrance, smoothing his other hand over the span of Brian’s arse. He winces at how red Brian’s arse was, making a mental note to never ever treat him that harshly. He takes the tie out of Brian’s mouth, cock twitching at how damp the fabric was. He helps Brian get up off of his lap, who instead collapses on the younger man.

Brian’s shaky hands flew to Roger’s face, kissing him fervently. Roger moans into the kiss, loving the feeling of Brian’s tongue shoving itself into his opened mouth. The man above him ground down onto the lap of Roger, feeling how stiff the younger man’s cock was beneath the fabric of his underwear. Roger lets out a high whine at the feeling, canting his hips upward to meet Brian’s.

“Wanna suck you off—“ Brian moans into Roger’s mouth. “Wanna have your pretty cock in my mouth.” Brian breaks away from the kiss to trail down to Roger’s neck. He feels Roger jackhammer into his touch, too aroused to speak. “Wanna be a good boy for you.” Brian weakly moans, dropping to his knees at the foot of the couch. He smooths his hands over the nylon tights, feeling Roger’s skin goosebump at the sensation.

He looks up at Roger. His makeup from the shoot was ruined, lipstick smeared across his face from the kiss. Brian blushes, realizing that he probably has some of the bright red on his lips too. Roger gazes down at him with heavy, lidded eyes. “Be a good boy for me, suck my pretty cock.” Roger’s hand grasp Brian’s hair, easing him closer to his crotch.

Brian moaned at the name, and lifted up Roger’s skirt, revealing a pair of lacy white panties. He felt his cock twitch to life at the sight of Roger, who was rocking his hips forward, desperate for Brian to get on with it. He cupped Roger’s cock, palming him through the thin, lacy fabric of his underwear, earning a high whine from Roger. The younger man rocked his hips, whispering pleas for him to continue. Brian inhaled a shaky breath before he hooked his thumbs on the waistband of Roger’s panties, slowly peeling them off of his hips.

Roger’s cock throbbed, a steady bead of pre-come leaked out from the tip, pooling onto the fabric of his tights. Brian looked up at Roger, whose eyes were blown wide with lust. “Go on—“ Roger urged him to continue, tugging at his curls. “Suck.”

Brian took the tip of Roger’s cock into his mouth, resting it on the top of his tongue. He moaned at the taste of pre-come which now started to collect on his tongue. Roger rocked his hips forward, desperately wanting Brian to take more of him into his mouth. Brian slowly took Roger into his mouth, groaning at the feeling of being full. He managed to take onto a couple inches into his mouth before he could feel his gag reflex start to react. He slipped Roger’s dick out of his mouth, hearing the man above him whine in disappointment. “Come on, Brian _please_ —“

Brian swallows thickly before he continues. He bows his head, trying to mask the obvious arousal on his face. He looks to Roger’s weeping cock, now covered in lipstick smears. Brian moans at the sight, instantly taking Roger back into his mouth again. He sinks down a bit further on his dick before he grabs the bottle of lube and pours some on his hand, taking the rest of Roger’s cock in his palm.

Roger’s hands tighten around Brian’s locks of hair, shallowly fucking himself into Brian’s mouth. Brian looks absolutely wrecked, tears are beginning to form in his eyes, lipstick smeared from Roger’s lips onto his cock. Roger nearly comes at the sight, accidentally thrusting himself a bit too deep into Brian’s mouth. Brian slips off of his cock, eyes watering in reaction to his gag reflex.

“ _Oh Brian, come on, please_ —“ Roger’s voice is high, laced with arousal. “ _Just let me come._ ”

“Rog, you’re just too big—“ Brian starts, but stops as soon as he hears Roger let out a choked sob. Roger moans, thick ropes of come spattering onto the older man’s face. Brian’s winces in reaction, a hand reaching up to wipe Roger’s come off of his cheeks. He opens one of his eyes, looking at his finger, now coated in Roger’s semen. He brings the digit to his mouth, hearing Roger’s breath hitch. He closes his lip around his finger, tasting the younger man’s spunk.

Roger pulls Brian up, tugging the older man onto his lap. His hands fly to Brian’s face, kissing him passionately. Roger moans at the taste of his own come, pulling Brian closer so that the two are flush together. Brian pulls away with a lazy smile plastered on his face, the younger man’s lipstick and come smeared across his mouth.

The jiggle of a doorknob sends the two spiraling back into reality. Brian is thrown off of Roger, landing on the floor of the dressing room. He frantically puts on his boxer briefs, cursing at himself for getting so aroused at sucking Roger off. The younger man quickly slips his shirt back on, sloppily buttoning the white shirt back up. Roger tosses Brian his shirt, helping the man cover himself.

The door swings open, Freddie takes his keys out of the lock and tosses them to his side of the dressing room. John stands behind him, apologizing for leaving his keys behind. The two look up to see Brian and Roger, looking utterly debauched. John blushes, realizing that the sounds coming from the dressing room were indeed his bandmates. Freddie’s expression morphs from a grimace to a smirk, looking the two up and down.

“I see Roger’s get up did something to you, Brian?”


End file.
